Quit Lying To Yourself
by Nightzs
Summary: 'I stare at his maroon eyes, glimmering so smoothly. For some reason, this made me lightly blush.' Gaz has lost her memory and the so called greatest alien ever, Zim has to retrieve it back.  Or will he? ZAGR
1. The Tests

**Hi guys once again! This time it's a special series! This series relies on you readers, and in the reviews, you tell me what I should do next! For the next five chapters or so, I'll make it in my own words! For now, enjoy! Review please! :)**

The sound of beeping made me wake up from my deep slumber. I try to move my arms, but it seems I couldn't do so. I moved my head up, opened my eyes to see I'm surrounded in white. White bed sheets, white clothing, white curtains, etc. But one thing stood out to me is that I don't remember how I got here, nor where I am. I sat up more and look to my right to see a empty chair; followed by a half full orange juice. I grabbed it in my hand and took a small sip from it. The taste was nice, but there was something else to it; like someone had drank from it before I did. I placed it down and laid down on the bed to take in my thoughts. So many questions ran through my mind; with very few answers available.

The white curtains in front of me opened and my eyes opened wide in mischief. A tall young man, about my age, stands in front of the room and stares at me. He had glasses, a jet black trench coat, and blue shirt that had a 'unamused' face on it.

"Gaz, your awake!" He shouted. Was that my name? I looked at him with a worried expression. His smile on his face, smeared and came a frown. He walked over and sat on the chair on the side. He places his hand on the orange juice glass and drank the rest from it. What a strange boy. He places the glass on the table once more and looks at me.

"Do you remember anything?" I shook my head and he gasps in shock.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything. Or what happened in the past." The boy shakes his head no and places his hand on mine.

"You don't need to apologize. That damn idiot did this to you." His expression on his pale face turned into anger.

"I'm sorry who is this 'damn idiot' and who are you?" I asked calmly.

"That's Dib Membrane; your big brother." I turned my head towards the opened curtains to see another tall young man; but his outfit was a red outfit, black tights, and some type of boots. His skin was a light green and his hair was dark black. I stared at him as he walks over to Dib; is that his name?  
>"Who are you?" I asked in a scared expression. He looks at me, arms crossed and glances at my big brother. His head shakes. The strange boy looks back at me,<p>

"For now, it doesn't matter." For some reason, this pissed me off; but I let him go. Dib stands up and grabs his collar.

"Damn you! It's your fault Gaz lost her memory, space-boy!" I stared at both of them. Apparently, this has happened quite often by the looks, and the male just ignored his plead. I cleared my throat and both of them look at me.

"I think it would be easier if you tell what happened." They both nod in agreement and they both sat down.

"Well, to start, this man's name is Zim. He's more of an enemy to both of us." I looked at him as he looks back. He doesn't look like a enemy to me.

"Zim did something wrong with his 'experiment' causing you to lose your memory. Now he will pay back, by getting your memory back, or ill rip his alien organs out." Zim looked at Dib and gave him a glare that made me jump. Dib started to go in a argument with Zim, but he doesn't say a word; like he's already been enough of drama from my brother. I sigh and lay back in the bed. I rather sleep then listen to this.

"Fine, I'll bring her to my base, and try to bring her memory back. Will that satisfy you, Dib-human?" I sat up and looked at Zim's annoyed face. Dib's however was sighing in relief. Zim stands up and leaves the room. Dib then looks at me and gives me some clothing.

"Change into these. Your going to Zim's house, okay?" I just nodded and Dib left the draped room, closing the curtain to give me privacy. I got out of bed and started to throw on my clothing; black dress, purple and black tights, black shirt, and black boots. Emo much?

"Zim is actually a Irken from outer space, and he's been trying to take over our planet for years now." Dib talks behind the curtain as I keep placing on my clothing.

"He is not actually the smartest alien to begin with. He can't even take over one little planet, and call it his own. But besides that, when there is someone with him, his work is unbelievable." I placed on my boot and opened the curtain to reveal Dib standing against the wall. We both walk out of the room and moving to the lobby. Zim is standing in front of the sign-in and nods at both of us. All three of us exit the hospital, and jumping into a jet black car. With me in the back seat, Zim in the drivers, and Dib in the passengers, Zim drove down the street into the skyscrapers.

. . . . . .

We arrived at a green house, strange purples lights glowing from the windows. I stepped out of the car; following Zim and Dib and entering my jail cell. As we entered, something small jumped on Zim's head.

"Masta! Your home!" The figure screamed in his ear; it then dropped down and saluted. It was a tiny robot, blue lens and he looked so adorable.

"Gir! Don't jump on your master when we have guests!" Gir just nods and runs to couch; switching the channel to a scary monkey. I giggle at him and as I do, Zim and Dib turned around. I shook my head.

"He's just so adorable!" I smile, but Zim doesn't really approve of what I said.

"Come." That's the only thing he said? He pisses me off.. The couch in the living room lifts up; causing Gir to fall on the floor, but there appeared to be some sort of elevator. They both enter the glass tube, and I follow. The tube closed completely and send us down into the earth. The view was surrounded by red machinery, almost as if their made from aliens. I'm thinking now about what Dib had said to me at the hospital, saying Zim is an alien. Well, I now know he is not lying.

The elevator made a small 'ding' and the doors opened. I let the alien, and human being go past me, as I follow them down the strange corridor. The strange red floors make small clinking noises as we walk upon them; that or it's Zim's heavy metal boots. The door that we reached opened as we approached closer to the end of the long hallway, to reveal a large alien lab. The entire room was red, wires hanging out of the ceiling connecting to a large screen. In the middle of the room was a giant machine with a metal table. The end of the room was the large screen, filled with information that apparently has been left alone for quite some time. There was also a metal stool that Zim sat on and began typing information on the big screen. His claws were incredibly fast upon the alien keyboard; because within ten seconds, he pointed me to move towards the metal table. Dib follows me as I sit down on it.

To tell you the truth, I was scared out of my mind for two reasons. One, I had never been here before and I don't know what this machine above me is going to do. I sighed and laid down on the cold metal plate. I hear the metal clanks approaching closer and closer to reveal and undisguised Zim. His eyes were deep red; swirling in his eyeballs. His head had two black stalks on his head that point up lightly. His hands reaches towards the machine above me and starts typing in some stuff. He then grabs a metal cuff attached with purple wires and attaches it to my wrist. The metal causes me to have goosebumps all over my body.

"Alright Gaz-human. Are you ready?" Zim looks at me dead straight in the eye and I nod. Just then there was a tinging sensation on my wrist. I gasp by the pain as I try to remove myself but Dib holds my body down. I opened my eyes to see Dib's worried face as he repeatingly tells me 'everything will be alright.' I then look to my right to see Zim focusing on the letters on the touch pad. The words were transferred to the computer screen; as it responds with some kind of language. The eyes on Zim's face was full of concentration, and eagerness. The pain disappeared and soothing liquid was placed from Zim's one finger. My wrist was numb but I was released from the metal cuff.

"Well, when is she going to regain her memory?" Zim looks at Dib with a 'I don't know' look. He sighs and guides me to stand up. My wrist felt like it was going to explode, but now the liquid is soothing it.

"I would keep Gaz here until I can reach a conclusion when her memories will return. But for the mean time, Dib-human will decide where to keep you Gaz." I look deeply into his orbs to see he was serious; no joke was applied. I look to the side to see Dib nodding and Zim's stance was calmed.

"Computer!" The computer screen on the wall turned black and green lines shaped a mouth.

"Yes?" Zim walks towards an empty wall.

"Make this area a room for the Gaz-smell. I have work to do." The screen goes away; wires tinker over in the corner making a decent sized room. Zim walks over to the machine once more, takes out a metal card from it and proceeds towards the computer.

"Gaz, do what you please with your brother, while I get started for a week without sleep." I sigh and followed Dib towards the elevator. Something about Zim made me feel more calm. Something pinned in my head I remember about him. The day where it was raining, Zim used me as a umbrella so he wouldn't burn. I smirk and laugh small and Dib looks at me. I look at him and shook my head.

"Nothing." We walked the way home and when we arrived; a pair of arms hugs me. I look up to see a tall man; with a white lab coat, black hair, and he had goggles covering his eyes. He looked like a scientist.

"Gaz! Welcome home my daughter!" I stare at him while Dib explained to him that I lost my memory. His excitement paused and turned into a deep sadness. He cleared his throat and spoke once more.

"Um Gaz, I am your father, Professor Membrane." I looked up to see him full of sadness. I hugged him trying to make him feel better.

"I'm home dad." I feel his arms wrapping around me as well. Hearing him murmur something I didn't hear; but it must be pure happiness. We removed from our short 'family reunion' and moved inside our home. Dib led me to my room, full of stuffed animals; mostly pigs and monkeys. When I clapped my hands, red eyes glowed from all the animals. My brother explained it's my security. I smirked and clapped my hands once more. The day was long because the sun was starting to set; the pure glowing was beautiful from my bedroom window. If I recall, I had saw this somewhere before. I sat on my bed with my pink pig pajamas with wings on. I went under my covers and fell asleep.

. . . . . .

I woke up with Dib above me, shaking me. I sat up and yawned; a morning tear coming out.

"Gaz get up! Time to go to school!" I ensured him and walked up to the bathroom. Brushing my teeth, taking a shower, etc. I walked down with my outfit I wore yesterday and sat at the kitchen table, eating some chococoncula chocolate cereal. Dib was writing something on a notepad as I continued to eat.

"Okay, you ready to go?" I glanced at the clock, 7:30? I nodded my head and we walked out the door. The sun was glimmering on Dib's glasses, causing the grass to catch on fire. We approached our corner to see Zim waiting, holding a backpack over his shoulder. The look in his eyes looks like he didn't have any sleep. We exchanged glances but he yawned at us and waved. We walked together; with me and the middle. Dib gives me a nudge on the shoulder and I looked at him.

"So, did you sleep well, Gaz?" He winks and I give him the 'don't mess with him' look. I turn to look at Zim still looking a head; crouching over slightly eyelids half opened. I took out my energy packet and shoved it in his face.

"Take it." He glances at me and nods and shares a thank you. I smile and we just arrived school with Zim eating the snack happily.

. . . . . .

(I skipped the school day because it was actually pretty boring the way I typed it. D:)

Walking with Dib and Zim to his house was actually pretty uncomfortable. I was suppose to live with him until the day I get my memory back for 'research' purposes. We arrived at the front door, the gnomes following me where I go and Dib waving and hugging me goodbye. We entered the house with Gir hugging my leg. I laughed again and hugged him in my arms.

"He's so adorable." I shout to myself. I place him down on the ground and followed Zim into the elevator under the couch. I could feel the stares of the alien male towards me.. The air was so still, so breathless. The sound was finally broken with the ding noise from the approaching floor. I followed the alien; no disguise on..when did that happen? He told me to sit on the machine table once more and I followed his orders, like I was a slave. The fast typing was heard again from his six fingers. The sound of clanking approaches once more; but he didn't place a wristband on again. Instead, he placed a heavy metal hat on my head.

"I just discovered last night that your memory was destroyed, so I want to see if that was true." I stare at his maroon eyes, glimmering so smoothly. For some reason, this made me lightly blush. There was a small noise from the top of my head, as I hear it squeezing my head in place. Zim looks at me in the eyes.

"This will hurt a little Gaz-human, so if you feel pain, squeeze this pig and shout out the numbers 1-10 of the amount of pressure on your head." I nod several times and his glance was removed from my eye, but the machine on my head. I hear something he says but I was too surrounded with the fear I had. Then it came. The ensured pain Zim just lectured me. I jolted my free hand and grabbed his fore arm squeezing it hard enough to feel his bone.

"Seven... no nine!" I kept screaming but I feel his fore arm shaking my hand off; exchanging it with his claw. I squeezed it and he squeezed back.

"Zim is here! Nothing is going to happen as long as Zim is here! Calm down human!" I look up to see his face; full of anger typing as fast as he could. The squeezing on my head calmed down slightly.

"Six.." I loosened the grip on his hand slowly. I looked down to see Gir climbing up and hugging my waist. I hugged him with the piggy I had in my had. The cold metal made me calm down.

"Four..." I spoke in a whisper. I feel Zim's hand squeezing my hand; making me hear it crack my bones. I look up to see his eyes looking directly into mine. Ruby eyes glimmering in the dark lit room. He smiles,

"Well done. We're all done, Gaz." His hand removes and starts typing to take the machine off. My head hurts slightly but I used Gir as a ice pack. As I try to stand up, I use the table to balance myself and walk towards my room. I opened the door to see a exact replica of my room at my house.

"I tried the best I could to do the exact room you have at your house but..." I looked behind me, seeing Zim leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. "There is some things in here that's not the same, but Zim is sure you will not notice it." I smiled and ran towards him; hugging the alien. I feel his heart beating fast.

"Thank you." I removed my grip and smiled up at him. He turns away and closes the door. I shrugged and went through my drawers to see piles of clothes in them. I picked up a black shirt and vampire pig pajama bottoms. To go along with it, pink pig slippers. I sat on my bed and laid there until I heard something explode. I opened to door to see Zim holding a broken flask and his body covered in black smoke. I just giggled as he waves at me.

"Goodnight!" I shouted and closed my bedroom door. Maybe this wont be so bad. I returned to my bed and slept there for my new lair.

**So? What do you think? There will probably be two or three more chapters in this. DEPENDING on how fair I want this to go. Please review and tell me what I should do next! Until next time, Go crazy! -Nightzs :)**


	2. Betrayed

**Not much reviews but that wont stop me for making the best book I've made in a long time! Let's do this!**

Waking up to the sound of my alarm was not very pleasing. It was the sound of Zim's voice saying get up over and over again. I groaned and woke up, slamming the palm of my hand on it. Stretching myself, there was knock on the door.

"Gaz, there's a cup of coffee of the side of the door. Pick it up when your ready." Ugh, first when I get up I hear his voice.

"Yep, got it. Thank you." I spoke. I got some clothes out of my drawer and picked up some skinny jeans, purple t-shirt and a black sweatshirt; along with a purple converse. I opened the door with drool still on my face and see the cup of coffee on the floor. I crouched over and picked up, taking a sip of it. I walked towards the elevator and once I was inside I hear Zim's voice coming from it.

"Gir! Don't jump on the table!" I laughed loudly; loud enough to let him hear my voice.

"What are you two doing up there?" I hear him rushing around, hurrying up to do something. Just then there was a crash of metal falling on the floor. A screaming 'GIR' was coming from the alien. I reached the main floor to see Zim; no shirt; nor disguise on. I try to hold in my laughter and threw him his red shirt.

"You look silly." What I actually said was a lie. His torso wasn't even bad to look at. He was skinny, but it didn't look like he had nipples of any sort. I took a sip of the warm embrace and placed it in the kitchen sink. I turned on the faucet and water came into the cup. I looked around to see him putting on his disguise. I shrug grabbing my backpack I left on the side of the door and opened the front door; ignoring the pleads of waits from him. I sighed and turned towards the house. It looked really out of place. Sure someone would figure something was wrong with this boy. The door then opens with a running alien towards me. I smirked and turned to walk.

"Why didn't you wait?" He pants of running and I just shrug.

"You were too slow, so I got tired of waiting." His soft voice turned into an anger tone.

"Are you serious? After all Zim has done for this Gaz-slime, I get treated like this? Don't forget Zim is staying up all night trying to get Gaz's memory back." Those words made me stop in my tracks. I looked at the ground. I feel Zim's glowing orbs staring at my back. I turned around and fake smiled.

"I'm sorry then." I turned around skipping and still hearing Zim's complaints. I turned my head and stick my tongue out.

"You little.." I ran away from him; hoping to see Dib on the way. Sure enough I did. I shouted his name and hid behind him.

"Zim tried to attack me!" I peeked over his shoulder, seeing yelling from my brother. I laughed and ran from the both of them, reaching school early. I opened the front doors and feel the air conditioned rooms pouring on me. Another day, more drama.

. . . . . .

Yes! Weekend is here. Now I'm free to leave the house, away from that alien creature. I opened my bedroom door and closing it, seeing the mess in Zim's lab. Papers all over the floor, coffee mugs piling on the desk, and of course piles and piles of folders of my tests. I walked with a tray on my hand and started picking up the mugs when I heard a hiss. I turned around holding the tray for protection; but I saw Zim sleeping upon his keyboard. I smirked and walked close to him, leaning over to see him exhausted from researching. I grabbed the blanket on the floor and draped it over his shoulders. I moved back to the mugs and picked them up the elevator one by one and started cleaning.

I was finished cleaning up his lab and I was too exhausted to even go out. I laid on the couch with a blanket over me and scrolled through the channels trying to find something interesting. I gave up and turned off the TV and decided to take a nap. I adjusted my pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

…_.It's cold here...not only cold...but dark...Something's out to get me...To kill me...To expose me to the humans...The eyes and lekku's are a dead give away...I need to stop pretending to not give a damn...I need to tell them...Tell them why I'm here...What exactly I want...I want... I want...I want freedom..._

I scream and jumped up from my slumber. I can hear the voices yelling my name asking if I'm alright. I turned to see Zim holding my wrist; asking if I'm okay, what's wrong. I shook in fear at those eyes; son of the devil. I saw blackness after that..

It's cold once more. But there is something warm in the distance. I walk towards it but when I reach my hand out, it runs away further into the darkness. I try running towards it but it ends up saying, 'DO NOT ENTER!'

"I wouldn't enter that if I were you..." I jump back and look to see a image of Zim with no disguise on.

"And why not?" He takes a round walking around my body and smirks.

"It's best you don't know what secret you've been hiding for quite some time now." I shook my head and pushed him away. "But it is your decision Gaz, not mine." I look back at him with his arms crossed, floating in the air and his eyes closed. "If you suppose do enter, your memories will return. But, you will never look the same at me ever again." His eyes open. "If you don't chose to open it, then everything will be the same now. Not retrieving your memory, and you will be as nice as a tiny smeet."

I took in everything he just said to me now. Is that what I really want? I shook my head and turned on my heels towards the light. The do not enter is lit bright red; with that, I opened it with white light exposing the whole room.

. . . . . .

It was dark out, the whole room was dark. The only thing lit was bright red orbs floating in the air. Suddenly then, the lights turned on to reveal Zim standing his ground with a gun. His eyes scanned around the room until he fell back on his back.

"What are you going to do, Zim... You have nothing left here.." The voice was then exposed to have green skin. Abnormal as it is, they wore the same clothes only she had purple on them.

"Sure that's what you may think, but I have something here on this forsaken rock more valuable then the Irken Empire.." Zim clutches his right shoulder with his hand and stood up. "Actually it's quite precious to me..." The alien girl then squeaks into her insane laughter.

"You have got to be kidding!" She clutches her stomach from laughing so hard. "And what might that be?" Zim eyes glowed deeper red; deep blood red, boiling in rage.

"How do you take humor in this, Tak? This isn't funny to begin with!" My eyes shot opened to see a young girl standing by the elevator. The ding alerted to two Irkens and glanced over to see the girl..Tak smirked and ran towards her holding her gun against her head.

"Now I know what it is..." Tak screamed in her ear, causing her to scream as well. Zim walked calmly towards the two females slowly and moved his good hand out to stop.

"Now Tak, lets think about this. If you kill this female, you will also be executed. We can think of a different solution." Tak snorts.

"You really think the Tallest will kill me because of one little disgusting female.." The human tried to push her away, but she was pushed to the ground; causing her noise to bleed. Zim then was not giving any chances and took out his metallica legs out of his back.

"Step away from the female, Tak!" Zim growled without giving out warnings. Tak laughed once more.

"Aw how precious. Zim, a powerful invader has feelings for the little human." Zim took a step back and stared at the floor. His hands turning into fists.

"Now now, don't cry. I think we have ourselves a deal. We remove her memories, and we wont speak about this ever again, and I will never kill her." Just then the elevator dinged again, black trench coat and the blue shirt.

"Dib?" I spoke to myself. Dib ran towards Tak and tackled her to the ground.

"Stay away from my sister!" My eyes opened wider. I stared at the ground, the purple haired girl that was black and white from my memory. I glanced out Zim, with his eyes glimmering in sadness.

"That bastard..." I spoke to myself once more. Zim shouted towards my big brother,

"Dib! Don't kill her! We made a solution!" Dib removed his anger and pointed daggers at Zims head.

"You actually trust this bitch? She almost killed Gaz!" Zim's legs appeared out again and crawled over him.

"We will only remove her memory, we will place her in the hospital and say that we were in a car accident and say she doesn't remember anything.." Dib's eyes along the rim of those glasses were agreeing with his decision. They both stood and placed me along a metal table; the one where we took our many tests. Attaching the metal hat I wore before and making me take in pain I had experienced before. I punched the memory and ran away; seeing Zim's ghostly image once more.

"Told you it will change you. Now back to the present my special.."

. . . . . .

The pain that was on my head was approaching once more. I couldn't even scream of the pain anymore.

I hear two voices arguing over my bodies.

"Well, do you have a plan? If she finds out what happens, we will both be dead!" I hear grunts from the other voice.

"For now, let's remove the memory while we can, Dib-human!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Zim's glowing maroon orbs. I reached my arm out and placed it on his head. His focus was off track and looking into my eyes.

"Gaz, are you alright!" My brother shouts. I look to my right to see my other hand taken from his, clutching it tightly. I just nod and when I look back forward, my hand was on his; holding it tightly, typing fast as he could. The machine then was turned off and I tried hard not to fall when I stand up.

"Gaz, how are you feeling?" I hear Dibs annoying complaints again but I realized

my senses and punched both of them in the face.

"You assholes! You erased my memories so you can hide what happened and save my life!" My voice was full of anger that I couldn't control it. I point at Zim.

"And you...You also removed my memory to hide how you feel about this 'human'. You think I wasn't going to find out!" His eyes never looked at my once. His eyes were glanced at the floor, glimmering right about when he was going to cry. I looked towards Dib who was ignoring me and staring at the alien; no... the pervert who betrayed us both. I walked away from the both of them, into the elevator; the sounds of their talking was coming from them.

"Do you like my sister, space-boy?" I hear his grunts and his sniffling.

"It's okay, Zim. I know how you feel." My eyes started to become teary as well, but I held it in. I ran outside into the dark night; ignoring the rain that pelted on me. I slammed the front door open of my house and ran upstairs into my room; locking the door. I jumped on my bed and broke there; tears soaking the pillow as I cried myself into sleep.

**So... what you think? I kinda tried to place in a twist into the 'memory' but it didn't actually work out and I made it into this crap. But, I hope it's what you guys are looking for. Until next time! - Nightzs**


	3. Goodbye For Now

**Oh no! Gaz is depressed! But the point is, I'm thinking about doing a ZADR next but I actually need some more experience of the 'gay' point of view. o_o I need some confidence here! So, enjoy this story for now while it lasts! :)**

I'm done with both of them; their smiles, laughs, everything. They lied about my memories; they knew what happened, but why..Why didn't they tell me what was going on. I knew what I did was wrong, pushing them away from the situation; but they could of told me the truth of what happened. Zim finally got into my mind. The way he looked at the ground, his body almost dead; like he was sorry and hoped I would forgive him. My purple hair falls in the front of my face. I was laying down on my bed, with the sheets over me. My back was facing the door so if someone came in, especially Dib; he will think I'm sleeping. I glanced at the clock in front of that says 8:30; I left an hour ago. I sighed and thought about Zim again. That memory I had was kind of like I saw it in third person. And what did that ghostly image of Zim mean by 'something I've been hiding for quite some time now'?

I thought of the nice things he has done for me for the past years he has been here. It's actually been four years since Zim came to earth, trying to take it over making it his own. I've been a jerk to him all this time while he stood by supporting me through every little problem that was in my way. Something about him made my stomach jump every surprising smile he shows; every time his eyes swirled in a mysterious way, and how it glowed when it was dark; as if it's used as a glow stick. I always thought why Zim was there for me all this time, but now I know why. I believe that when that memory meant, was for him to have feelings for me?

"_If you suppose do enter, your memories will return. But, you will never look the same at me again."_

What did he mean by that? I shook my head until I heard the door opening. I listened very closely and hearing footsteps and someone sitting on the side of my bed. I hear the loud sigh from the person and I feel it leaning over me. I made sure I kept my eyes closed; pretending to sleep. I now felt the breathe upon my cheek, almost on the edge of blushing. I felt something warm on my cheek there, then I realized what it was. I was kissed on the cheek. Now I was blushing like mad now, by the fact of wondering who it was and why the person did that.

The weight on the bed lifting and I heard 'his' voice.

"I'm sorry.." I didn't recognize the voice and I ignored it until the door shut closed. I sat up and opened the door slowly to see who the person was but as I do I saw a eye peeping through. I jumped back and landed on the floor. The door opened to reveal Dib standing there. He sighs and sits on the bed.

"Are you alright now?" I nodded and stood up; sitting on the side of the bed with him. I was more concerned if Zim was alright from his meltdown.

"Zim isn't feeling so well now. He feels like he betrayed you and he's going to spend a couple of school days at home pretending to be sick." I looked at Dibs face to see he was not joking. I placed my hand on his cheek and tugged.

"Owowowowowowo What was that for?" I looked at him with anger.

"Did you come in my room?"

"No!" I lifted the pressure from his cheek and let go. He rubs his pinched cheek repeating ow's from his mouth. "Why did someone come in Gaz?" He look at me; the rim of his glasses shine and I shook my head. I stood up and opened my bedroom door guiding him to get out. He follows and leaves my room. I quickly I shut it and leaned against the door. I slipped down to the floor and slept there.

. . . . . .

I got up with my neck sore from sleeping on wood but I told Dib that my pillow was thrown off. I cleaned myself up in the shower and got myself dressed with a black Vampire Piggy Hunter shirt, white sweatshirt, black ripped jeans, and black metal boots. I took my backpack with me and walked outside the door with Dib. I ripped my snack bar and ate it because I missed breakfast. As I ate it, Dib looked at me and started talking to me like every normal day.

"So, what class do you have first?" I shook my head.

"Gym class." Dib nods his head and smiles.

"I thought so. You seem gloomy every time there's gym class." I look at him with the cereal bar in my mouth and my arms on my sides.

"I see.." I mumble through my breakfast. We walked until we saw the school; caught on fire. We both looked at each other and ran towards the smoke. The students were running out and standing by the firetruck, and ambulances. Dib starts asking questions from different students and they tell the same related answer. 'A big thing came in the side of the school and started throwing fire towards the whole school.' I shook my head. That can't be true; they must be on crack or drugs or something. I sighed and sat a picnic table near a tall oak tree. I brought out my iPod and scrolled through the songs. I placed on 'Rise Against, A Gentleman's Coup' on with the wind blowing by.

The sounds of sirens were drowned out by the blasting of my music. I closed my eyes knowing it will take a while for the fire to go down. For some reason, I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around and glanced my eyes towards the oak tree. It was starting to get cold so the leaves were falling. I got up and walked towards it and brought out my pocket knife. I wrote something engraved on it.

'Life is something that happens everyday that's unexpected.' Below it I drew the letters, FML with a heart around it. I flipped my knife close and walked towards the commotion and decided to stick around.

. . . . . .

Dib wanted to go to the mall for a apology from yesterday and he said he will buy me whatever I want. I pity him and followed him towards the mall. There was loud conversations all around the floors. I clutched my head with my hand and proceeded up the escalator towards the game store. And to tell you the truth; it was empty. There was a man at the counter with a grumpy look on his face. I waved at him and walked deeper into the store with Dib following behind. There were plenty of selections to chose from, 'Vampire Piggy Hunter IV, Dead Space II, etc.' I looked in the near back and saw a piggy plush. I picked it up and I automatically fell in love with it. I shoved it in my brothers arms and he brought it to the counter. I smiled (which I rarely do) and hugged the pig tightly. I could feel the smile on Dib's face as well.

Dib brought me to a Bloaty's Pizza Hog for lunch and ordered a large cheese pizza. We both sat down at a empty booth and ate our pizza there. I made sure that the pig was safe from getting any crumbs or cheese on it so I placed it in the corner. Dib looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Gaz, are you sure your alright?" I stopped my eating and looked at him. I sighed and shook my head.

"Of course I'm not. I made Zim cry because of my actions." I picked up a piece and gave it to Dib who grabbed it and gulped it down.

"To be honest, when I passed out, it was cold and dark; and when I proceeded there was a bright white light. But whats more it that I saw Zim saying something about I was hiding something for quite some time." I clutched my head. "Now I have a headache from thinking about it." Dib smirked and opened his mouth,

"I think I know what it is." I looked up at him with his smiling face. "You will have to find out for yourself though." He winks and eats another piece of pizza. I was now getting annoyed but he took me out for a apology so I let him off.

We arrived at the house at I went straight to my room with the sun still up. I placed my pig on a shelf above my bed and laid there. I was exhausted but I thought of Zim again. I think I should apologize to him but I will have to do it after dark. I started placing on black clothing and got ready for night time.

. . . . . .

It was 12:20 am when I left the house and let me tell you it was dark out. I had to walk on the sidewalks with the streetlamps showing the way to the green house. The lights were off but I could still see purple coming from the windows; late night lights nearby are still on. I approach the house and I see the gnomes following me. I opened the door slowly and closed it tight. I walked towards the coach and lifted it up with the elevator coming up as well. My boldness has disappeared because I don't know what Zim would do to me when he sees me in his base. I glided down the elevator shaft and approached the final floor. I opened the closed door at the end of the hall slowly and hear hissing. I see light coming from the big computer screen showing papers of images crossed over and over again. Strange letters written in Irk and the alien was sitting on his chair sleeping. I made no sound as I slowly made my way behind him as the hissing became louder.

"Gir...make me some...waffles...Zim...likes waffles.." The hissing continued and I smiled as he talked to himself in his sleep. I brought out Dibs translator and scanned the words on the screen.

'TO MY TALLEST' My eyes opened and I opened the file and more Irk words came out. I scanned it once more.

**'Sorry for this late update, but I will be leaving real soon to return to your armada. For many reasons I have no reason to be here anymore. Much more work is needed from me to train and I still never captured earth as my own for four years of my life here. I'll be moving my future to become a tallest on a different planet and one day come back here on earth to recover what I lost. I know you know that I know that I was a defect when I was a smeet so I will try to fix my PAK while I'm here. If you take this as a apology note; I thank you. I'm no longer an invader so, Zim signing off.**'

This is no apology note for the tallest.. This is meant for someone to read..Zim knew I was coming. I hear grunts coming from the alien and see his eyes fluttering open. I walked back behind a pillar and peeked over it. Zim rubbed his eyes and scratched the back of his head and closed the whole computer down.

"Computer, send the voot. I'll be leaving now to the armada." My eyes shot open to see the flying craft coming and see it opening. "Gir! Come to your master!" Gir with sad eyes as he carried a suitcase with a pigs head sticking out of it.

"Masta, are you sure we have to leave?" I hear Gir's wimpers.

"Yes Gir. We have no point of staying here anymore. Lets go." I removed myself from the pillar and ran towards Zim. His eyes removed from Girs and looked at me; his eyes widening. I tackled him to the ground and hugged him hard.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sincerely sorry!" I shouted into his chest. "Just don't leave!" I hugged him tighter as I shouted those last three words. "I'm sorry I treated you bad, I'm sorry I neglected your feelings! I'm sorry for never seeing it sooner! I'm sor- I'm sorry for everything!" I cried into his chest softly. His clothing blocking the screaming coming out. His arms wrapped around me and hugged me gently. I removed my head from his chest and looked up to see his smile from the light from his maroon orbs.

"I know your sorry Gaz, but I have to leave.." I shook my head.

"No you don't! You don't have to leave! You have no reason to leave because you have me, Zim!" His hands removed from my back and petted my head. He frown slowly and stood up. I fell to the ground crying my eyes out as he jumped in his voot and drove into space. I cried with no words coming out of my mouth. I stood up and walked home with Dib standing by the door. He smiles and nods about what had happened. I slept in his room and he slept on the floor. I like the feel of my brothers covers. Two final tears fell down my cheek as I fell asleep once more.


	4. Memory Returned, Or So I Thought

**Hi guys again! This is the final chapter; and it's going to be short because my vacation ends tomorrow! So, without further or do, YAY FINAL ;D**

It's been exactly two years since the last time I saw Zim. School was boring as always, Dib kept talking about different conversations and subjects; the like.. And I was more quiet then I was in the past. When I'm in class, I stare out the window with my eyes blank with no emotion; like I was off in space (No pun intended). Most people worry about me and ask how I'm feeling or I need a psychiatrist. I glare at them and they back off and return to their routines. I for once in my entire life; felt lonely. Whenever I think it's a good time to think; I think about that green alien.

I've been lying to myself this whole time and denying my feelings about him; pushing him away and ignoring the situation. You might think I'm crazy or maybe even insane. Haha... I am.. I mean, I'm in love with an alien for piece sake. And he's been trying to destroy our planet for years but stopped for some reason. I always thought of why I loved him for some time now. Maybe it was because he wasn't always that half bad and he had more similarities with me then any human on this planet. Under the circumstances; I want to be with him..

. . . . . .

I was walking home from a friends house trying to cheer myself up. It was dark out and the lights were still on at my home. I walked on the front lawn and walked inside to see Dib sitting on the couch watching mysterious mystery's. He turned his big head and smiled.

"Gaz; welcome home. Come watch with me, I got popcorn..." I sighed when I couldn't resist the salty buttery treat. I dropped my school bag and sat on the couch with me munching on the snack. I could feel Dib's death stare at me with a worried expression.

"Do you miss Zim?" I stopped my eating plaza and glanced my eyes at my brother. He was not kidding about the question.

"You could say that." I shrugged and smirked.

"You do know your lying to yourself, right?" My eyes opened wide and I dropped the green bowl with barely any popcorn in it. I gave him a stare and with this awkward silence he stood up and turned off the TV. "I can't believe my sister is so rational about this. Don't talk to me until you got this emotion settled down." He walked away and up the stairs and I sat there in the lightly dimmed room. I sighed heavily and stood up leaving the bowl on the floor. I walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom.

I stepped in the tub and left the faucet shower head on; I was at the edge of the tub with my legs bulged against my chest and my arms wrapped around. My silky wet hair was on my pale cheeks and I leaned my head on my knees. Two salty tears fell from my cheeks. I wish that I was never born and I was just some plant that would grow; grow into a 20 foot tree and stay there for some time until someone chopped me down for wood. I would grow again.

I stood up from the tub and turned off the faucet and stepped out. The mirror on the wall was steamy and I could barely see my face. I wrapped my towel around me and opened the bathroom and walked towards my room. I placed on a red and black plaid shirt with a black tank top underneath, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. I grabbed my black sweatshirt and wrapped it around me and placed the hoodie around my head and jumped threw the window. I then ran towards the one place I felt safe.

Zim's House..

Once I saw the house I stopped and stared. Even though he was not there, the purple lights still shown from it. The green house was so obvious something was wrong with him. Whacked up in the head, people say. I walked slowly towards the cell I was in before. I haven't enter for 2 years he's been gone and I've been trying to hold on to the fact he was gone. I opened the bathroom door used as the front door and walked in.

Everything was still in place and there was some cobwebs on the edge of the ceiling. It was dusty in here and I lifted the couch once more. The glass tube was very dark and I brought out my flashlight. I turned it on and gliding down like a slide. I landed on the bottom floor and walked towards the left open door. I placed my hand on it and pushed it; to reveal the abandoned lab. It actually looks very clean with barely no dust. I moved towards the chair where the big computer screen stood. I sat there and moved my fingers on the keyboard. I pressed a button and the light revealed the screen. There was the picture of the Irken symbol on it with its dark red; surrounded by black. There was a file left open on the desktop I didn't close and I opened it.

. . . . . .

What is this? It wasn't words of any sort or a picture. It WAS a picture but it was moving; like a camera.. Or is it a camera? I showed a vision of darkness, planets passing by and stars in the distance. The light surrounding it showed red and a light dim of blue in the corner. It turned to reveal a small robot with blue lights coming from his eyes. It then saluted and I hear a mumble of a laugh.

. . . . . .

(I decided to end this with a 3rd person for more drama. ;))

Gaz slept on the keyboard with the camera still moving around. It was fully dark but it reveal a house at the end. It kept walking with the robot following it and the door then opened. Gaz was still sleeping with her arms cushioning her head like a pillow. She made soft sounds of breathing with her mouth open from sleeping. She was actually dreaming about being it perfect paradise and not having to worry about fear or feeling depressed. She was wrong.

Gaz was falling into deep darkness and again until she feel a slight comfort on her back. She looked behind to see the ghostly figure of Zim catching her from falling anymore. She smiles but he fades away into dust. Her eyes opened wide but she sees a dust vision of Zim sleeping on the computer; with the many tests they both performed. All these visions she had from Zim and Dib and all of it was returning to her. All the memories seemed to flow into her brain making her remember.

Wind was blowing through her hair and she saw the vision of Zim again.

"We meet again Gaz.." Gaz smiles and walks towards him.

"I suppose so, and why after 2 years do you come now?" Zim was smiling with his eyes half closed.

"It seemed like a appropriate time to come." Gaz's smile smeared off her face and her eyes opened.

"And that is why?" Zim laughs softly and turns around with his back facing the human girl. He starts walking but is stopped with her hand grabbing the back of Zim's red uniform. He turned his head and smiled at her with Gaz's face with full of anger now.

"I guess you humans may call it, fate." The vision blew away into dust and all Gaz was left was darkness. She decided to wake up and leave and she did. Gaz's eyes opened slowly to see she was somewhere else. The room was dark but lit enough to see her surroundings. She was laying on a blood red bed and the room was a rectangle. There was a black desk on the left side of the room and on the right was fish tank with piranhas in it. Gaz sat up with her hand laying on her forehead and groaning. Not until she heard a clash of glass and metal on the floor. She opened her eyes and looked forward to see a dark figure standing near the doorway. Gaz looked at the figure and stood up. She ran towards it with her arms wide and hugging with it hugging back.

"Welcome back, Zim.." She spoke. She felt him smile and hugged her tighter.

"I'm home, Gaz-love." The name was a not a bother to her since he knew how she felt. Gaz removed her grasp around his back and smiled, not once looking away from his alluring red orbs.

"Were you always sleeping on my computer keyboard?" Zim asked sarcastically. Gaz laughed softly and shook her head. Her index finger was upon Zim's lips commanding him to shush.

"And where did you go on your 2 year vacation?" Gaz once again removed her finger when she felt his smirk.

"Getting my PAK fixed and returning to normal. I retook my test to become an Invader and passes this time." Gaz's eyebrow risen.

"This time?" Zim nodded.

"Apparently my Tallest lied to me and send me to this filthy planet to get rid of me." Zim's eyes become half opened and smiled. "I'm just happy to be back here again.." Gaz's heartbeat quickened pace and stared at the alien. The dark hallway was lit from his eyes and did not need a flashlight. Zim liked the red coloring on Gaz. Apparently the humans called it blushing. The silence was awkward and both of the hearts were quickening pace. Gaz could see a darker shade of green on Zim's face and she smiled back.

"I've been lying to myself." Zim's stalks on his head stood straight up to listen more clearly. Gaz placed her right palm on his chest and placing it on softly. She lifted her head and looked up to his antennas. She smirked and used her free hand signaling him to come closer. Zim was unaware what was going to happen but listened and leaned down closer to the smaller girl. Gaz's hand shot straight for Zim's left antenna and used her thumb and index finger and rubbed it slowly.

Zim's breath was quickened with the feel of the skin on his silky stalks on top of him. Gaz realized this was a source where Irkens have pleasure in and quickened the rubbing. Zim's eyes were boiling red and flashing with the feel and dropped down onto Gaz. They were now on the floor.

"S-Stop! Gaz!" Zim shouted into her ear; but Gaz ignored his pleads and proceeded at an even quicker pace than before. She than stopped when she felt the breath tickling her skin and stared at his closed eyes. She then wonders at what she had just done.

"Y-you... didn't l-listen to Z-Zim.." Zim had lifted himself with his hands on the side of humans head. Sweat going down his face and his breath still very well fast when he thought of something.

"You will be p-punished.." Gaz's eyes opened and was in fear at what he was going to do. She just sq united her eyes shut and waited. Zim leaned down and placed his pair of lips on hers. Gaz's eyes shot open and felt the warm skin. Gaz moved her arms to punch his back but her attacker grabbed her wrists and pinned them down on the cold metal floor. Gaz whimpered and felt something on her bottom lip.

Zim was licking her lip; as if he was asking for access. She gladly opened her mouth slowly and she felt the stringy tongue violate her mouth. The feel of it was like a noodle, but with a scaly feel to it. Soon after, Gaz joined with the alien and wrestled their tongues together in a war. Gaz slowly quickened her pace of breathing into the aliens mouth and moaned softly. Zim removed with a string of saliva connecting them.

"Now you know how it feels." Zim smirks at the sweating human and stood up. He lifted Gaz and brought her to the bed and wrapped her in the bed sheets. Zim placed a small kiss upon on Gaz's cheek and stood up and walked towards the door and closed it. Gaz's eyes were wide open and she remember.. Back at her room, the time when someone walked in her room who laid a kiss upon her cheek..

**AWWWWWW its over! Oh well, but they lived happily ever after! Sorry for the late update. I had two F's on my progress report and I had to bring them up. -_- Oh well. But soon there will be a ZADR soon! ;D**


End file.
